Single's Love
by Elle Werner
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 24 years old single father with a five years old son, Sawada Fuuta. He is given the custody of his son after a failed marriage with his ex-wife, Sasagawa Kyoko. Now, he lives with his son. His everyday life is normal until one day… a business man comes to his workplace and claims he is in love with the brunet. What should a single father do? G27, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Single's Love**

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 24 years old single father with a five years old son, Sawada Fuuta. He is given the custody of his son after a failed marriage with his ex-wife, Sasagawa Kyoko. Now, he lives with his son. His everyday life is normal until one day… a business man comes to his workplace and claims he is in love with the brunet. What should a single father do? AU

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Giotto/Tsuna (G27)

Beta'd by: Pure Red Cane

Warning: There'll be some sexual activities between two men in later chapter and crude languages. Possibility of OOCness!

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Sun**

"Daddy!"

It was night and the sound of a child's laughter filled the one room apartment in the Namimori district. Inside the living room, a 24 years old brunet was tickling a small boy in his five. Again, both laughed hard as the child attacked his father with his small fingers.

"S-Stop… ahahah! S-Stop it, F-Fuuta!" the older man said as he tried to escape from the tickle attack. Lying on the floor, he tried to crawl only to have his upper body straddled by a smaller one. The attack halted for a while. Thinking the boy had stopped, he was about to sit up only to have the smaller arms hugged him tightly.

"Daddy lost!"

The young man named Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled warmly.

"Ne, ne daddy… do you give up?" the boy asked cutely.

Tsuna smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, daddy's lost. Fuuta won."

The five years old boy instantly scrambled off the bigger body and jumped up and down the floor, "Yay! Daddy needs to buy me ice-cream! I want strawberry and chocolate!" Fuuta cried in joy as his eyes sparkled at the thought of the cold creamery products. He abruptly stopped jumping and pulled his father's hand. "Hurry up, daddy! I want it now!"

"Okay, okay…" the brunet smiled and nodding his head as he stood from the floor. He fixed his crumple checkered shirt and black long sweatpants. As he deemed he was presentable enough to go to the convenience store, he turned his attention to the small boy and fixed his shirt and shorts.

"Wait here," he instructed as he sauntered over to the drawer that was located at the right side of their room. Taking a small sky blue sweater with an emblem of Ultra-man in the right chest and one big orange sweater with number 27 on the front, he turned around, walked and smiled at his child. "Here, wear this. It's cold tonight. I won't want you to get sick."

The boy nodded as he let his father dress him up. After that, Tsuna put his sweater on as well. After both of them had dressed properly, the brunet took his wallet from the small table in the middle of their room and grabbed his son's hand into his as they made their way to the door.

Tsuna crouched down to help his boy put on his shoes first before he wore his own. Standing up, he pulled a key from his baggy sweater and opened the door.

Click.

The small sound of click indicated the door was unlocked. Pushing the wooden door open, Tsuna cringed at the creaking sound it made. Indeed, the apartment where they lived was poor and old, but it was because of that, that Tsuna managed to rent it.

Working as a cashier in convenience store didn't give the brunet many choices but to find a cheap place to rent. He closed his eyes as he shook his head. No matter how poor they were, he was content if he could see his son's smiles.

He closed back the door and locked it. Smiling down at Fuuta and got a smile back, the single father tightened his grasp on his son's smaller hand and walked downstairs and headed to the direction of the convenience store.

The son and father walked alongside as they swung their hands together. Singing a child folk song, the two of them laughed and smiled along the way to the store to buy the ice-cream.

The dimmed light from the street lampposts and the nearby houses were the only luminosity that lit up their way as the darkness from the night filled the cloudy sky. Sometimes, there were the sounds of cat and dog brawled and the sounds of small dirty mammals crawling in the dirty watercourse.

Soon enough, the light from the convenience store could be seen from afar.

The boy jumped in delight as he pulled his father towards the store. The single father merely laughed it off and ran with his child to the store, content with acting childishly. Stopping just before the door, Tsuna pushed the door opened and the bell rung, indicating the incoming customer.

"Welcome!" the cheerful voice from the shop greeted the two before a figure walked out from one of the shelves. A young man with spiky black hair beamed when he saw the people.

"Yo! Tsuna and," walking over, he crouched down as he patted the little boy's head. "Fuuta, what are you doing here?"

"Uncle Takeshi!" Fuuta beamed as he nuzzled into the warm hand. "Daddy lost to me in our game and he promised to buy me ice-cream!"

"Really now, daddy Tsuna lost?" the store manager laughed as he stood up and looked at his friend.

"Takeshi…" the single father pouted, simulating to be sulking, "How could I win, Fuuta is the best in our game."

Said boy instantly jumped in joy. "Yay, I'm the best!"

"Right, right!" the tall man laughed cheerfully. "Come inside," pushing the two further inside, he walked them to the ice-cream aisle before he waved them off as he headed back to his job.

Tsuna smiled at his friend before he looked down, his smile widened when he saw his little boy was almost drooling at the sight of various types of ice-cream. Gingerly, he pushed his boy's small back, "Go on, Fuuta. Choose whatever ice-cream you want."

"Can I?" a beam of puppy eyes.

"Yes, you can," he smiled and in his head he was already counted the amount of money left in his wallet. Well, he had just received his paycheck yesterday and it couldn't be hurt to spend a little for his boy. "Tonight, daddy is going to buy you everything you want, so go ahead."

"R-Really…" Fuuta's eyes sparkled with stars as he drooled over the creamy confectionaries product. "T-Then, I want vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice-creams!"

Standing beside his excited child, the brunet just smiled warmly. Seeing that childish face lit up with smile was all he needed. He didn't need anything else. Those smiles were enough for him to live this hard life.

Looking at his son, he couldn't help but find the resemblance of his ex-wife, Sasagawa Kyoko. His ex-wife was a sweet and kind woman. They had fallen in love during college and decided to get married when the girl was pregnant at the age of nineteen. Both of them didn't get their parents' permissions, thus, decided to elope.

However, since he had lost his parents since middle school, it wasn't a problem for him. Yet, Kyoko, was in a bit trouble since her parents and older brother disapproved of their marriage and sent her out of their home with an exception that if she got divorced, then they would let her come home.

It was cruel, but the girl ignored the threat.

For the first four years their marriage was happy and bliss even though they lived in poor. Yes, since, Tsuna had decided to quit college, he worked at the convenience store as a cashier ever since he quit college. It was until last year when she suddenly acted uncanny. His sweet wife was always leaving during the day and came back late at night, sometimes she didn't even come home for two days.

Leaving their son alone at home.

Because of this behavior, he had to send Fuuta to the childcare since he couldn't take care of him while working and he had to reduce his work hours from thirteen hours to nine hours. From 8.00 A.M – 9.00 P.M to 8.00 A.M – 5.00 P.M. That meant his salary was reduced, he could barely buy food for his family while paid for the monthly rent.

Worried, he thought that Kyoko had some problems, but then… she countered him one day and asked for a divorce. Her reason was she couldn't stand living in poor and her family, especially her big brother had found her someone rich to marry and leave her husband.

That man's name, if he remembered, started with M.

He shook his head. It was not important now. What was more important was he won the custody of their son using the excuse of his wife behavior of leaving their little boy alone at home. He didn't want to act cruel, but he loved Fuuta so much and he wasn't sure if Kyoko would treat Fuuta kindly after she got married to her new husband.

And Fuuta was his only family since he lost both his parents in a car accident.

"Daddy, daddy!" cried Fuuta.

The voice of his child woke him up from his reverie. Smiling down at the little boy, he raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Fuuta?"

Brown eyes sparkled with satisfaction as the boy showed his father his chosen ice-creams.

"Is that all?"

"Yes!"

"Then, we should go and pay for it," Tsuna said and smiled as the little boy hugged the confectioneries happily. Oh well, maybe it was a bit pricey, but for Fuuta…it was all right.

"Fuuta, can you reach the counter?" Tsuna asked as they stood in front of the pay counter. Behind the counter was the store manager beaming at them.

"N-No…" Fuuta said as he struggled to tip-toe, but failing. "D-Daddy, help…"

"Here," the brunet said and took all the ice-creams before he put it on the flat surface. "This is all."

"All those are half-price for my special customers!" Yamamoto Takeshi said as he packed all of the ice-cream into a plastic bag and handed it over. "It's 350 yen."

Takeshi was lying and Tsuna knew it should amount to more than that, "Ehh? B-But, Takeshi…"

"It is fine, Tsuna," the taller male said, staring into those innocent honey orbs. He knew the man was having financial difficulties and struggling to feed both of them. Patting the shorter male's shoulder, he smiled, "You've worked hard these past few years. This is just a small thanks for what you've done for me."

"But… I just got the salary…" Tsuna trailed off. Yes, he worked here in Yamamoto's 24 Hours Store and was best friends with the spiky haired male since middle school.

"Use it to pay your rent and buy the food," the spiky haired male said genuinely. "And please buy some new clothes for yourself."

Tsuna looked down in embarrassment. He knew he needed to buy new clothes for himself, but he wanted to save the money for Fuuta. Besides, he didn't need anything. "I-I don't need new clothes. All my garments are still good."

"You've been wearing it for years, Tsuna," Yamamoto chided. The worn out orange sweater was already faded its color and there were some old stains that were stubborn, no matter how hard Tsuna tried to brush it off.

"Um…" the brunet young man fidgeted and looked away, face bright red, "A-Anyway, thank you, Takeshi." He said, placing the money on the counter before he grabbed his son's hand and walked out.

"Bye, bye, Uncle Takeshi!"

"Bye, Fuuta!" the store manager waved back at the adorable boy.

The poor young man was still young and his supposed kind and gentle wife had left him because of some rich bastard. Truthfully, Yamamoto hated her. He hated her for leaving the poor brunet alone with their child. How could the mother be so cruel and left her family just because they were poor?

Money.

That cursed word.

Everyone would do anything for the sake of money.

And one of the implications from that was his friend, Tsuna and his son, Fuuta.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto stared after his friend and employee's retreating back. Sighing, he shook his head as he picked the money and placed it on the money-drawer. "He should take care of himself more…"

* * *

So, how's it? My new KHR fic :D Well, the ideas have been bugging me lately and I really want to get it out of my system and now, here it is! I know and I'm sorry, I should focus on my other fics and yet, here am I, writing this new shit *lol, that's kind of talk is so not me*

And this is to compensate for not writing lemon for my G27 oneshot. I will definitely write a lemon in this fic!

So, what do you guys think of this fic? Review and if it's good enough response, I'll post the next one. Oh, but I still don't give it to my proof-reader.


	2. Chapter 2

**Single's Love**

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is 24 years old single father with a five years old son, Sawada Fuuta. He is given the custody of his son after a failed marriage with his ex-wife, Sasagawa Kyoko. Now, he lives with his son. His everyday life is normal until one day… a business man comes to his workplace and claims he is in love with the brunet. What should a single father do? AU

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Giotto/Tsuna (G27)

Beta'd by: Pure Red Crane

Warning: Sexual relationship between two men in future chapters and possibility of OOCness.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Blonde Foreigner**

"After you eat your ice-cream, don't forget to brush your teeth!" Tsuna said from the opened kitchen located beside the door. "Ah and don't finish all those ice-creams. Keep one for tomorrow."

"Okay, daddy!" cried Fuuta from his place near their only table. After he finished his strawberry ice-cream, he jumped from his place and stuffed both chocolate and vanilla ice-creams into the small fridge.

Luckily, they had the fridge. That fridge was the birthday present from his best friend, Yamamoto. Upon receiving it, Tsuna protested. Really, who gives a refrigerator as a birthday present? However, in reality, Tsuna was grateful for it. Even if it was small, Tsuna was still happy. He could still keep the wet ingredients such as fish and vegetables.

Though, they were poor… the brunet still made sure that his child wouldn't eat something without nutrient. He didn't care about what he ate, but Fuuta… his son shouldn't be malnourished.

The boy should grow big and healthy.

Not like him; scrawny and thin.

"Daddy, I've finished brushing my teeth!" Fuuta cried and ran out of the bathroom.

"H-Hey, Fuuta! Don't run! It's dangerous!" Tsuna said in panic as he saw his boy running. The floor from the bathroom was full of cracks and he didn't want his son injured or possibly fall through the floor.

The little boy instantly stopped and nodded his head. "Okay, daddy…" he said as he walked carefully and slowly towards his father.

Smiling, the single father beckoned his son to come closer. When the boy was close, he pulled him and stared into his eyes tenderly. "Open your mouth. Daddy wants to see if you've brushed your teeth thoroughly."

Fuuta eagerly opened his small mouth.

"Hm…" the brunet hummed and smiled in satisfaction, "Okay, all of them are clean and now, go to sleep. Daddy has already prepared the futon and daddy will join you after I go to the bathroom."

"Okay!" the boy nodded his head and walked slowly to the futon lying on the floor next to the small table they had used to have a dinner. Laying his small body onto the futon, Fuuta snuggled up into the blanket to get some warmth, for tonight will be an exceptionally cold night.

Tsuna smiled warmly as he watched his son snuggling so cutely in the blanket. He shook his head. He needed to do his bathroom routine fast and cuddle with his adorable son. Entering the small bathroom that fitted only for one person, the young man stared into the mirror.

There, he could see his expression smiling back at him.

Those huge honey orbs were still filled with life no matter how hard these years had been for the owner.

Even though, he lived in poor condition like this with Fuuta, he could still be happy. Fuuta was his everything and as long as he had his boy, he could continue to be content.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his head, the single father opened the tap and filled the small basin with the water. He couldn't waste the water or anything. He needed to save his money and he didn't want to pay extra just so he could waste the water.

After filling the basin, Tsuna did his routine which consisted washing his face and brushing his teeth. Once, he had finished, he wiped his face clean using the hand towel, which seemed like it should be the dirty rug to clean the floor instead.

Placing the things back to their places, he walked out of the limited space bathroom, switching off the light and heading to the futon with his son. He crouched before he lay down and snuggled up to his small boy. Hugging the smaller body close to his chest, the brunet let his eyes close.

* * *

"Bye, bye, daddy!" cried Fuuta as he waved his hand.

"Daddy will come and fetch you this evening!" Tsuna smiled widely and waved back to his child. The little boy ran to the modest sized building which had, 'Namimori Childcare' written on it. He watched as the dark haired young woman walked out of the entrance of an average house that was made into a childcare center.

"Teacher!" Fuuta hugged the female figure happily.

"Hahi! Fuuta!" the woman squealed in delight upon seeing the adorable boy. "Ah, go inside first, Lambo and I-pin already inside."

The little child just nodded his head vigorously as he waved again to his father and sprinted with his short legs. Both father and teacher laughed as they watched the excitement in the child, trying to get faster to his little friends.

"Good morning, Haru," Tsuna smiled at the teacher.

The woman with short black locks smiled back at the single father. "Good morning, Tsuna," she smiled and blushed when those honey eyes stared at her.

"As always, thanks for your hard work, Haru," the brunet said genuinely.

More blush on the maiden's face, "Hahi! It's not a problem! It's my job after all…" she trailed off before she asked in concern, "How about you? Are you and Fuuta doing fine?"

Miura Haru the caretaker had long knew the young man. She knew the man since the first time he sent Fuuta here and that was about a year ago. At that time, Haru thought this young brunet was still single and was sending his younger brother, but when she heard that Fuuta was his son, she was surprised.

Well, who thought the beautiful young man here was married and had a child.

She was frustrated alright. She fell in love at the first sight with the beautiful man and unfortunately, he had married. Just smiling, she accepted the boy no matter what. After all, it was her job.

It wasn't long then when she heard the male had gotten divorce.

Not once, she thought that the sweet brunet would get divorced. Tsuna was so sweet and kind that any person would easily fall for him, young or old and woman or man.

Though, she pitied the brunet, Haru couldn't help but felt happy. Maybe, she could worm her way into this naïve, young man's lonely heart. She had tried many hints at Tsuna, but the brunet was too oblivious and even until now, he didn't know Haru's feeling for him.

"What is this, Tsuna?" Haru stared as the brunet gave an amount of paper bills into her palm.

"The payment for this month," he said as he pushed the money.

The young woman frowned. "No, I can't take this," she then smiled. "You only have to pay for Fuuta's meal and you've paid for it last month."

"B-But, Haru …"

"No, Tsuna," the dark haired female smiled warmly. "You should save the money for Fuuta's schooling. He's already five, right?"

A nod.

"Then, you should save more. You'll need to buy him clothes and stationeries when he starts elementary school."

"Haru, you shouldn't treat me and Fuuta differently," Tsuna protested gently. Though, his huge expressive honey orbs gleamed in relief. "I could still pay for the fee…"

"It's alright. I just want to help both of you. After all, both of you are important to me, Tsuna. You are important to me," she said and blushed again. She really wanted to tell the young man her feelings, but she was shy.

The young male just stared at her pink cheeks and wondered what was wrong with the caretaker. Taking it as Haru just felt maybe a bit hot, he smiled again.

"If that's your intention, then, thank you so much, Haru." Tsuna bowed as thanks before he straightened up and gave his warm smile. "I'll be forever in debt with you and you are important to us; me and Fuuta."

"T-Tsuna…!" Haru's eyes widened. Tsuna said she was important. This was the first time. She could feel her heart beating, loud and faster. Though, she knew the young man didn't mean it like what she had in head, but still… she was very happy, very happy indeed. Her crush said she was important to him.

"Well, I have to go, Haru." The shop was going to open soon and he didn't want to be late.

After all, his employer, Yamamoto, had paid him a good amount of salary though he should get the same amount of the other employees. He had rejected and said he should get the same amount, but Takeshi insisted him just to take it. Saying things like, he had worked harder than his other employees.

"Alright, take care, Tsuna," Haru said and watched as the man of her dream walked away from her. Still blushing from Tsuna's previous comment, the young woman closed her eyes as she placed her hands on her beating heart.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

"I love you, Tsuna…" she whispered. Slowly, brown eyes opened and a sad smile appeared on her young face. If only, the brunet could hear her…

Then, Tsuna would hear the loud and fast beat of her heart whenever she saw and talked to him. Shaking her head, the dark haired woman clenched her fists in determination.

No.

She wasn't going to give up without telling Tsuna her feelings first. She hardly even did anything to show her feelings and she couldn't give up, "Hahi! Haru will make a cake for Tsuna's birthday and tell him, Haru loves Tsuna!"

* * *

"Thank you for coming!" Tsuna beamed a smile as he bowed at the customer.

The elderly couple just smiled at him and nodded. "Good work, Tsuna."

Laughing in embarrassment, the brunet just waved at the elderly couple. The ring of the door signaled to Tsuna of the incoming customer. Shouting cheerfully, he greeted whoever had stepped inside the convenience store.

"Welcome!" he greeted as he eyed his new customer in appreciation. Upon laying his eyes on the taller male, Tsuna mentally thought, 'Whoa, he's handsome!'

The customer was a young male that looked in his premier years. He looked about three to four years older than the brunet. He also had blond windblown hair with bright blue eyes. His skin was fair and his face was clear from any hair, mar or acne. And he was wearing an expensive looking suit.

Just one look and Tsuna knew the man was a foreigner and a rich one indeed.

He sweat dropped as two things came into mind.

Foreigner.

English.

'Uh-oh! I don't know how to speak English!' Tsuna panicked. He inwardly screamed when the blonde foreigner walked to the counter where he stood. "U-Um…"

The young male smiled.

"_H-Hello…?_" Tsuna tested his tongue on English.

"_Hello_," the customer smiled again as he stared into Tsuna's huge honey orbs. "_Do you sell some antiseptic and bandages?_"

"_Uh… w-what?_" the shorter male blinked his eyes. What did the customer say? He tilted his head to one side, unconsciously acting cute.

Blue eyes stared intently at the young brunet. There was pink tinted his cheeks.

"_Um… s-sir, I-I du no how to supeko eigo…_" the brunet fidgeted in embarrassment. He was really bad in speaking English. Not just English, but everything except Japanese. "Um… sir?" he added when the foreigner just staring at him, not saying anything.

'Ugh! He doesn't understand anything I say!' the shorter male mentally shouted. He cheered up when he saw his friend and manager. "Takeshi, help me here!"

The spiky haired male was about to lift a pack of eggs when his friend called for him. He put back the pack and walked to his friend. "What's up, Tsuna?"

"Uh…" he gave a pointed look at his friend, "Takeshi, I don't know how to speak English…"

"Uh?" the ex-baseball player blinked his eyes in confusion before he laughed in a carefree manner. "I also don't know how to speak English!" the taller male said as he scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile.

Tsuna mentally face-palmed. How could he forget? He and Yamamoto were together since middle school and both of them were bad in academics. He turned back to his customer. "Um…sir," he paused and raised an eyebrow in confusion when the male foreigner chuckling lightly. "…S-Sir?"

The blue eyed male laughed.

Both Japanese looked in bewildered. Tsuna's face was red when he thought the foreigner laughing at him because of his horrible English. He mentally cried in embarrassment. 'This is embarrassing!'

"_I-I'm sorry_," he apologized after he had managed to stop his laughs. "Actually, I know how to speak Japanese."

After he had said that and talked in Japanese, Tsuna's face flared more in mortification. So, the man knew Japanese and he just wanted to tease him. How cruel! He pouted at the blonde. "S-Sir, you shouldn't play like that…"

The blonde foreigner blushed.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto eyed the blushing blue eyed male, his eyes sharpened in awareness while two brows rose in question. Hm… looked like another prey had fallen for the brunet's charm. Watching the interaction between the two, he broke it off with his laughs.

"Well, that's good to know! Both of us are failures in school!" the tallest male said as he patted the new customer on his back as if they were good friends. "Right, Tsuna?"

"Uh… y-yeah," Tsuna said shyly. "So, what did you say before this, sir?"

The blonde seemed to think about something before he grinned and introduced himself. "By the way, my name is Giotto Vongola, what's yours?"

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," the brunet said, smiling. "Just Tsuna is fine."

"And I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," the other said enthusiastically as he walked around the counter and placed his arm around the lithe built male's shoulders possessively. "We were best friend since middle school!"

"Um…T-Takeshi?"

One blonde eyebrow rose before the owner smiled in understanding, "Nice to meet you two. We—" his conversation was halted when his phone went off. He read the caller ID and sighed. "Excuse me," he said to the two Japanese and punched the caller button.

"_Hello, G._"

A nervous smile appeared on Giotto after the reply.

"_Yes, I understand and I'm sorry, I'll be back in two minutes._"

Tut…tut…tut.

He sighed again and smiled apologetically at the two friends. "Well, my friend has called me and I need to go back. Before that, could you sell me some antiseptic and bandages?"

"Y-Yeah, right away!" said Tsuna and Yamamoto removed his arm when the brunet turned around and took all the necessary items from the back shelf. After he got, he quickly put it on the plastic bag and handed the things to the blonde.

"All is 1300 yen."

Giotto took his wallet and put one 10000 yen bill before he grabbed the plastic bag and smiled at the brunet.

"Then, your change is…"

"Take the change, it's your tip," the foreigner said smoothly. "It's my thanks for you." He winked before he left the store in full satisfaction.

Tsuna gaped in surprise as he held the change. He eyed the money and the retreating male. He shook his head. Foreigners were too wasted. He decided the money should go to the shop.

But a hand stopped him.

The brunet looked up in confusion, "Takeshi?"

"It's yours and you should take it, Tsuna," the store manager said as he smiled. Though, Tsuna wondered why Takeshi seemed to have such a fake smile. "Giotto gave it to you, so, accept it."

"Uh…o-okay…" Tsuna said uncertainly as he wondered what was wrong with the two men; Giotto with his sudden thanks and Yamamoto's fake smile. But, he couldn't take it; he would give back the money when the man came again. '8700 yen is too much, I couldn't accept the money.' he thought as he grabbed the money a bit tighter before he shoved it in his old, wash-up jeans' pocket.

* * *

There you got it! So, was it good to satisfy your hunger for the new chap? I hope so. Well, what do I have here... heheh. Giotto not only have Haru as his rival but also Takeshi. Hm... or maybe, Takeshi just wary because Tsuna is his bestfriend and he doesn't want him to fall again. Also, there will be many more coming!

After a discussion with my beta, I'd decided to prolong this story. My first plan was only to develop the feelings between Tsuna and Giotto but now, you'll be able to read more about Tsuna's previous marriage and some more. There will be roller coaster here and there and be ready since I'm going to make it twist as I twisted Mistakes but not that much.

I was really happy when I read all your review. Looks like you like this and I hope you'll continue to drop a review.

Review and I shall bring the update!

P/S: What is G's eyes color?

* * *

Reply to the guest reviewer:

Kathou: Hehe, wait for it. It could be anyone with M in their initial; maybe, Mukuro or Mochida or anyone! XD And I shall make your wish come true but it would take longer before we reach that part :)


End file.
